In the electronic arts, data and information is routinely communicated or transferred between various devices, such as, for example, two computers, two integrated circuit (IC) devices, two conductive nodes, etc. Typically, such data/information is conveyed via one or more electrical signals carried over a suitable channel. Exemplary channels include copper wire, printed circuit board (PCB) trace, metallization line, and the like. As electronics have improved, there has been a corresponding need to transfer data/information at ever higher rates. High-speed transfer, however, has been hindered by a number of factors including, for example, limitations of the signaling technology used to transfer data/information over carrier channels and also the bandwidth of the channels themselves.